


What Goes Around ...

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: Kirk has a wicked idea. Continues right after "Nightly Revelations".





	What Goes Around ...

~>§}X{§<~   
"But you shouldn't have!" Uhura said with a delighted smile brightening her beautiful features. Her chocolate brown eyes were shining with happiness. 

"I do not understand why we should not, Nyota. It obviously brings you much joy and it is a sufficient way of expressing our appreciation of you, is it not?" Spock said and lifted his eyebrow in his typical manner. 

Kirk smiled. He could see the faint twitch at the corner of Spock's mouth, which was evidence that the Vulcan was teasing the communication's officer. An almost painful feeling tugged at his heart when he saw Spock like that. It was incredible how he hadn't realized how much he loved his friend. They'd been serving together for so long and gone through so much together and yet, he felt like he was just now getting to know the real Spock. 

"Oh, Spock. Of course it is," Nyota said and hesitated for a second, but then she embraced the Vulcan. Spock stood there for a second with his arms in the air behind Uhura's back, but then, after a moment he returned the hug awkwardly. Kirk met Spock's eyes and grinned at the faint chagrin in the stoic face.

Lieutenant Nyota Uhura had been provided with a fully paid weekend at the shore-leave planet with whomever she chose. The gift from her captain and first officer was obviously appreciated. 

They had arrived at the restaurant half an hour ago, and Uhura was now busy opening her birthday gifts. They were all seated at a table in her favorite Rigellian nightclub, on one of the many planets that made a living out of space faring vessels such as the Enterprise. Christine Chapel and Chekov were discussing the menu and Sulu was eagerly watching the dancers. Bones and Scotty were already well on their way into a drinking contest. Those two could share a bottle of Saurian Brandy in half-an-hour flat and still seem less than inebriated, and this was exactly what they'd been doing since they arrived. Kirk watched them patiently. Only a week ago he would have joined them in their efforts to get smashed, but not tonight. 

"Come on, Jim!" Bones protested and put an arm around his neck. Kirk decided Saurian Brandy tasted a lot better than it smelled on McCoy's breath. "You're way behind. What are you up to, you old devil? Are you trying to cheat?" 

"No, Bones. I have other plans tonight."

The CMO's gaze turned to the dancers that held Sulu captivated. The current attraction was an Andorian female, who was undoubtedly quite skilled at her profession, but Kirk didn't feel the slightest bit interested in the woman's sensual movements. He was sure the rest of the crew would be quite shocked once they eventually found out exactly where his interest lay these days. 

"Ah, I see," Bones said. "You just want to stay sober enough to enjoy yourself fully tonight."

Kirk glanced at his friend, and grinned wickedly. 

"Bones, you're right, as usual."

Then he turned his gaze towards Spock, who sat next to him. At Kirk's comment, the Vulcan ceased eating his vegetarian dish, and looked at him. The dark brown eyes were scrutinizing, as if he was trying to make out what Kirk was really up to. Kirk simply resumed eating his food. It felt strange not having the link in place, but the evening was progressing according to his plan. He could feel Spock trying to establish contact through the link and he sent the Vulcan a forbidding glance. They had an agreement; no link tonight. Spock made a gesture as if to excuse himself and Kirk could feel the small tendrils of the other's consciousness dissipating again. 

~>§}X{§<~

The evening passed companionably. Kirk was relaxing in a way he hadn't done in so long. 

"Jim," Spock said. "Is it not time we returned to the ship?"

"Are you in a hurry?" Kirk teased. " I have no intention of returning to the ship tonight," he said. "I'm going to enjoy myself this evening and I'm not going to spend the night in my quarters."

Spock cocked an eyebrow at him and Kirk could almost see the apprehension building behind that impassive face. 

"Come on, Spock," he said. "Let's go someplace where we can properly enjoy the entertainment."

They excused themselves from their shipmates and walked through the smoky, darkened nightclub. Around the stage it was quite crowded. Kirk felt Spock being pushed by other people and their bodies brushed against one another. Anticipation pooled in his belly. What if Spock didn't like what he had in mind? 

He stopped abruptly when a waitress came through, carrying a tray filled with glasses, and Spock had to grab his shoulders to regain his balance. Kirk shot his friend a teasing look over the shoulder. 

There was a pretty good crowd, but not too many people once they'd passed the stage. There were still seats available and Kirk lead the way toward a table pretty far back in the corner, but still with a good enough view of the stage. Spock was uncharacteristically quiet and Kirk turned to look at his friend. 

"Spock, are you okay?"

"I am fine, Jim. However, I am curious to see what you have planned. I must admit that I have yet to understand what you are 'up to'." 

"Good," Kirk said and grinned wickedly. The nausea he had felt when Spock closed the link at his request was now completely gone. The mind-numbing loneliness had dissipated as well. He still missed the whisper of Spock's thoughts in his mind very much, but he would not ask to reinstate their link just yet. He smiled when he noticed the subtle changes in Spock's face that revealed his curiosity. 

Kirk slid down on the sofa in the corner and scooted further in to make room for Spock. The sofa, that was essentially more like a booth, was shaped like a wide U with high backs. The seat was soft, and surprisingly comfortable. Kirk decided he couldn't have found a better place to proceed with his plan if he'd asked for it. The Vulcan sat beside him, rather stiffly, and glanced over at the stage. Kirk leaned back in the seat, watching the crowd of aliens standing around the stage. He did so for a short moment to collect himself. Spock was sitting rather close to him, the lean shape radiating warmth and the air was crackling between them. Could Spock feel it too? Would the Vulcan always produce these kinds of feelings inside him? 

"Jim, I have to admit, I would find it much more interesting to spend my time with you in the privacy of a hotel room or our quarters on the Enterprise than watch these women dance."

Kirk's stomach clenched at that and he looked closely at Spock. He wanted to kiss the Vulcan, but he couldn't do that. Not here. Spock was very adverse to the idea of public displays of affection. He knew that much, but it took all his strength of will and character to refrain from pressing his mouth to Spock's. 

_Good God, how I want this man._

Flickers of apprehension made themselves known in Kirk's gut, but he clenched his teeth. 

_I always jump in feet first, and I'm not going to back down, not now, when I've come this far._

"Hello Jim, Spock!" McCoy cheered as he moved toward them. Kirk could have kicked his CMO at that moment, but he turned to Bones with a smile on his face. 

"Bones," he said. 

"Ah, so you and Spock decided to sit and watch the chicks, huh? I don't blame you. The missy up there is a real peach." McCoy continued as he slumped down on one of the chairs opposite the sofa. "She's got a real nice ass, that one!" 

"Indeed," Spock said. "She has well-muscled behind."

"Oh, I don't know," Kirk said. "I know asses that look at lot better than that one." He shot the Vulcan a meaningful glance. Spock shifted in his seat. 

"Oh really?" McCoy said. "And who's behind would that be? Yeoman Rand's perhaps?"

"No," Kirk said and grinned. "I don't think you'll ever guess, Bones. This person has the most perfect ass I've seen in my lifetime." 

"That has to be some ass," McCoy said in awe. 

"Indeed," Spock said. 

"And you guys don't think I can find out who it is, eh?" McCoy laughed. 

"Nope," Kirk replied. "My appreciation of this ass is a pretty well-kept secret, so far."

Spock quirked an eyebrow at him. Kirk's voice had held a distinct husky tone. 

"Okay, you want to bet? I bet I can figure out who it is." McCoy was really getting into the game now and he stared at his captain quizzically.

"Sure. Let's bet one of those bottles of Scotch you've been saving forever," Kirk said. 

"And if I win?"

"I'll part with one of the boxes of Romulan chocolate that I've got in my safe," Kirk said. 

Spock was just staring at them with an incredulous look on his face. 

"Let me guess. Elaan of Troyius?" McCoy said. 

"Good God, Bones. No!" Kirk groaned. 

"No? It seemed to me you were enjoying hers." 

"I wasn't exactly myself at the time," Kirk defended himself. 

"Oh, okay, I'll give you that. How about Ruth then?" 

"She did have a nice backside," Kirk admitted. "But still..." 

"Dr. McCoy," Spock interrupted. "It eludes me why you assume that the backside in question must necessarily belong to a female."

Spock seemed a bit put off by his captain's comment about the woman in question and her behind. Kirk looked at the Vulcan. His stomach lurched. Was Spock actually jealous? 

McCoy went silent for a moment at Spock's comment. Then he grinned. 

"Ah well, I'm assuming he isn't talking about your perfectly tight buns, Spock!" 

"I was not aware I had 'perfectly tight buns', Doctor," Spock retorted deadpan.

Kirk just sat there, dumbfounded. These two were really something else, the way they could bicker about just about anything, whether or not Spock had a great ass. Well, he would have no more of it. Spilling the beans at this moment seemed just as good as any other. 

"Oh, but Spock, you have. The best ass in Starfleet," Kirk commented and glanced at his lover briefly. Spock seemed unfazed and Kirk turned to the CMO. "Which means you are wrong, Bones, Spock's sexy behind was exactly what I was talking about."

At first, McCoy seemed to be losing his composure completely, his chin dropping. He looked at Spock first, and then Kirk and then back to Spock again, disbelief evident on his features. Spock lifted an elegant eyebrow at him and Bones spluttered: 

"But..." 

"Close your mouth, Doctor. There are insects in the locale," Spock pointed out. "Additionally, your expression is not becoming." 

McCoy closed his mouth, then he swallowed noisily. To his defense, Kirk had to say that Bones really pulled himself together very quickly. 

"Well, no matter what the captain says, your ass has nothing to that woman up there, anyway. In my opinion," McCoy concluded, turning his gaze toward the stage again where the woman was now really getting into the beat of the music. 

"Well, Spock. That went pretty smoothly."

"Indeed," Spock admitted. 

Spock turned to his captain. Then he continued their conversation as if they were never interrupted. 

"However, Dr. McCoy may be right. My 'ass', as he so elegantly put it, might not compete with the woman on stage."

"Oh but it does, Spock. It's the nicest ass in the 'fleet. I mean that," Kirk said. He couldn't believe Spock and he were actually having this discussion. 

"I do not agree, Jim. I know for a fact, that th  
ere is at least another that is more aesthetically pleasing than my own on the Enterprise."  
Kirk blushed. It had been all right as long as they had been joking about Spock. 

"I can't believe you said that, Spock." 

The Vulcan looked at him and continued. "Why not, Jim? Your 'ass' is firm, it's shape is near perfect, and the skin is very smooth and pleasing to both the eye and the touch."

"Spock!" 

Kirk could see the faint smile that crept up in the corner of Spock's mouth. The Vulcan was teasing him and getting him back for what he had said! Kirk couldn't help but chuckle. 

"You, Mr. Spock, are a devil"

"I am? Curious. I always thought I was Vulcan."

A waitress came by before Kirk could reply. He ordered a glass of whiskey. 

"I will have a glass of wine, thank you," Spock said. 

"Bring another bottle of Saurian Brandy." McCoy ordered. "I wonder where Scotty went off to anyway?" 

Kirk wished McCoy would get the hint and go look for the Scotsman, but he stayed firmly planted in his seat. Bones wasn't known for his consideration and even though he had accurately understood the changes in the relationship between his captain and the first officer, the thought that they might want to be alone didn't seem to occur to him. He was about as considerate as an 18th century chaperone, Kirk thought fondly. 

But Bones' attention was directed at the stage, and Kirk felt safe enough to do what he'd been planning. His stomach lurched as he looked at his lover cautiously. Spock looked back, lifting a reluctant eyebrow. The Vulcan knew he was up to something but without the link, he wouldn't be able to find out. Oh, he could ask of course, but Kirk wouldn't answer and Spock knew that. That would ruin the whole setup. Kirk winked and turned to watch the woman dancing. He fought to stifle the smile that was threatening. Slowly, he moved his hand from the table and planted it firmly on the Vulcan's knee. Spock actually jumped. 

Spock really should relax if he didn't want McCoy to realize what he was up to, Kirk thought, and slid the hand a little higher on Spock's leg, grasping firmly. Spock shifted in his seat and Kirk halted his caress for a second. Spock didn't say nor do anything else so Kirk continued, moving his hand very slowly upwards, in circular motions. Cautiously, he continued until it rested mid-thigh. He didn't want to stop, he wanted to plant his hand firmly between the Vulcan's legs. God, he wanted to feel that hardness, but he didn't want Spock to feel uncomfortable, that was the last thing he had in mind. Spock's muscles tensed underneath his hand and from the corner of his eye, Kirk could see the Vulcan's hands clutching on the table. 

"Look at that," McCoy said with awe in his voice. His eyes were glued to the blue-skinned female dancing closer to the edge of the stage. At a glance, Kirk had to admit she was pretty, but he was more interested in a man with a slightly green hue to his skin. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, imagining Spock as he had lain naked on his bed, masturbating, about a week ago. His cock stirred at the image. What a thrill this was. He was a little fearful of Spock's reaction to what he was doing now, but the whole situation was too much fun to give up, and he knew there was more passion beneath that calm exterior than he'd ever thought. 

Determinedly, Kirk moved his hand a little more. He was reveling in the taut muscles, and the heat of the flesh underneath the fabric. He loved Spock's legs, long, lean and muscular. A hot surge of arousal shot through him and he had to fight to control his breathing. He ventured a glance at Spock, whose back was rigid and unforgiving. He was staring straight ahead, seemingly at nothing. Was Spock getting aroused? Kirk stilled his hand and waited to see what his first officer would do. Would Spock remove his hand, or would he accept Kirk's slightly naughty action and enjoy it? Kirk was hoping for the latter. 

He lifted his head and as Spock turned towards him, he met the Vulcan's gaze. Spock's pupils were dilated and a faint blush had crept onto the pointed ears. As their gazes locked for an instant, Kirk could feel how Spock, subtly but noticeably, spread his legs. His stoic Vulcan was giving him permission to fondle him in public. Kirk nearly groaned at that small, but significant action.

Spock, Kirk thought. I never knew you had it in you! He bit his lip and gazed at the woman on stage. If he did let out some type of inappropriate sound, he could at least blame it on the exotic dancer onstage. 

He drew a deep breath and continued with what he'd planned. He let his nails scrape along the inside of Spock's thigh, reaching all the way up to the juncture of the Vulcan's legs. Carefully brushing the other man's groin, Kirk could feel the tension build. He didn't look at Spock for fear of what he would do. He knew he might lose control and kiss the Vulcan, considering how much he wanted to ravish those full lips. Right about now he would probably have felt Spock's mind protesting against what he was doing, had they been linked, which was why he had asked to close it for the evening. 

"Jim," Spock said huskily and Kirk turned his head toward the Vulcan. 

"Yes, Spock?" he replied breathlessly. 

"Would it not be advisable to retreat to a more private location?" 

With a wicked glint in his eyes, Kirk replied. "Now that wouldn't be as much fun, would it?" then he planted his hand firmly on the prominent bulge in Spock's pants and reveled at the sight of the Vulcan trying to withhold a gasp. 

"So, this is where you're hiding!" Scotty's voice interrupted. "Me and the lass here have been looking all over for you!" It was Uhura at his arm. 

Kirk flinched, but didn't remove his hand from Spock's lap. The Vulcan leaned forward over the table and rested against it. No doubt he was trying to conceal that the captain was sitting with his hand on his groin. The movement however, caused Spock's cock to press into Kirk's hand and Kirk responded by squeezing just a little bit more. He smiled when he felt how Spock subtly thrust his hips into his hand, encouraging him to continue with his ministrations. 

_I wonder if I could make him come like this?_

"We're not hiding. We're just enjoying the view. At least I am," McCoy said with a pointed look at Kirk. "I don't know what Jim and Spock are here for." 

Kirk just grinned back. "Just here for a bit of pleasure," he replied innocently. 

"Indeed. I did not realize that so much enjoyment could be derived from such an establishment," Spock noted and shot his captain a meaningful glance. Kirk swallowed when he saw the desire in Spock's near-black eyes. Kirk kept caressing the hard column of flesh with an innocuous smile on his lips. The Vulcan closed his eyes briefly before returning his attention to Scotty and Uhura. Uhura sat down on the chair beside McCoy, and Scotty seated himself beside her.

"I wish the next act would begin soon," she complained. "It's about time we women got some entertainment as well," Uhura viewed the Andorian female impatiently. 

Kirk wondered if Uhura would find it entertaining to know that her captain was fondling the first officer's hard-on underneath the table she was sitting at. What if she knew that Spock was sporting a very impressive erection? What if she were to find out that her captain was equally turned on? He nodded at his officers and tried to look like he was listening. All he could really think of was the incredible heat of the Vulcan's cock underneath the clothing. He could feel that Spock was almost at full hardness, so whatever he thought about emotional displays in public, Spock was quite obviously turned on by what Kirk was doing to him. 

Kirk ran his hand upward and pressed through the fabric, just where he guessed the tip of the Vulcan's cock was and then he moved his fingers over it repeatedly, firmly. Spock's thigh, leaning against his, trembled very faintly, and when Kirk ran his thumb over the head once more, Spock let out a harsh grunt. 

"Jim," he said, and sent Kirk a pleading look.

"Yes, Spock." 

The Vulcan straightened as he caught Scotty looking at them quizzically. 

"I believe it is time for us to leave," Spock said. 

Kirk moved his hand over Spock's erection once more and the Vulcan's facade was crumbling. 

"Jim, please." 

Kirk knew he'd driven this far enough. So he nodded curtly. "Yes, I believe we've seen enough of this for one night."

"You're leaving so soon?" Scotty said. 

"Yes, Scotty. We've got other things planned for this evening."

"Anything interesting?" Uhura asked curiously. 

"I am quite certain that you would not find it nearly as interesting as the captain and I," Spock said. His voice was an octave or so lower than normal, and suddenly Uhura's eyes glimmered with understanding and a blush crept onto her cheeks. She shot the captain a look. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to pry."

"I know, Nyota. It's all right. Come on Mr. Spock. Let's go. The rest of you, have a nice evening."

Drinks ordered were forgotten, and he scooted off the couch and was thankful for the darkness in the locale. 

Spock followed him silently, not uttering a word. As Kirk turned to look at his lover, the darkness in the Vulcan's eyes made him want to groan. He knew that look, very well. 

It was very dark outside as they walked toward the hotel where Kirk had reserved a room for them. The streets were near empty due to the late hour, and yet Kirk didn't dare look at Spock. He knew he would not be able to keep his hands to himself if he did. They still tingled with the sensation of Spock's erection against his palms. 

He could feel Spock walking next to him and still it was so quiet. It felt strange to Kirk, not being able to hear or sense the Vulcan through the link. He was just about to ask Spock if they could open it again when he was pulled into the shadows along the way. The alley was nearly pitch-black, and the groan coming from deep inside Spock was like nothing he'd heard before. 

"Jim. You have pushed me too far. I am unable to contain myself," he breathed.

Then Kirk was pushed up against a wall as the Vulcan's hands were roaming his body. They were clenching at his waist, then moved restlessly upwards. An incredible surge of need ran through Kirk as he felt Spock's mouth claim his. The warmth, and the wetness of the kiss was unexpected; the urgency of it more than welcome. Kirk opened his mouth to Spock's eagerly probing tongue. Strong hands pulled him closer. He allowed himself to enjoy the kiss for a moment before pushing the Vulcan from him just a bit. 

"Spock," he protested weakly. "We can't do this, not here."

"Jim, I need you," Spock insisted and pressed his body to Kirk's. It was impossible for Kirk not to feel how hard, and how ready for him Spock was, and it was his own doing. "I am incapable of waiting."

Spock's hot breath tickled Kirk's cheek as the Vulcan buried his head in the crook of his neck. A warm, wet tongue flicked out and Kirk could feel an exquisite shiver travel down his spine, straight to his gut and he gasped. Hands came around his waist and moved determinedly down to his ass, where they gripped firmly.

"Jim," Spock breathed. His hands on Kirk's ass were kneading in a near-desperate rhythm. "I was being truthful. You possess the most perfect backside in Starfleet. Touching you like this is most exhilarating."

"I didn't know you were looking," Kirk groaned.

"I did. I do."

"Spock," Kirk groaned as his head lolled back against the wall. He was throwing caution to the wind. "I want you so much!"

Spock's hands moved further down and Kirk was hoisted up. He wrapped his legs around Spock's slender waist and moaned as their groins pressed tightly together. Spock was soon rocking his hips in a steady, purposeful rhythm. Kirk buried his hands in the Vulcan's hair and hung on for dear life. The feeling was arousing, but he needed more. They both did.

"It's not enough, Spock," he groaned. "This is not enough."

"I agree," Spock replied and pulled away just a fraction. Kirk set his feet down on the ground. He was weak in the knees from the incredible surge of lust that had claimed him. He stared with open eyes as Spock's hands wandered to his fly and the Vulcan was opening his pants. 

"Damn, Spock. Do you really want to do this right here?"

"There are no others in the vicinity," Spock said with his usual logic, but his voice was nearly unrecognizable. "It is dark and it is warm. I do not see why we could not." 

"What if we get caught? I can see the headlines," Kirk said. "'Famous Starship captain and his Vulcan first officer caught in a compromising situation in an alley.'" 

"I assure you, Jim; the thought of such an occurrence does not appeal to me. I would not risk it," Spock said and pulled down the zipper of his pants. 

Kirk stared around for a second. Spock was right. It was dark. The alley and the street outside were empty. Where they were standing, passers-by would not see them, and the thought of making love with Spock outside like this was a powerful aphrodisiac. Making up his mind, Kirk's hands flew to the fasteners of his own pants. He'd always been an adventurer. It wasn't as if this was the first time he'd do something like this. He just had never imagined doing something so frivolous with Spock. 

"No, Jim," Spock said. "Allow me." 

Spock pulled him further into the shadows, and he watched the face of his lover. Spock's eyes were fully dilated and dark as black oil, shimmering with a desire he did nothing to hide. Their gazes locked as Spock's hands went to the fasteners of Kirk's pants. He opened them slowly and Kirk couldn't stifle a groan as the Vulcan's long fingers brushed his overly sensitive sex. Those very determined hands pushed his pants down, and the briefs soon followed. Spock arranged his own clothes, very quickly. He made Kirk lean against the wall again and Kirk's breath caught in his throat as their groins were firmly pushed together. He could feel the hot and velvety shaft of Spock's hard cock press against his. He grasped the Vulcan's waist in a desperate grip to pull him closer. 

"Jim," Spock breathed. 

Spock grabbed his hips in a strong grip and soon resumed his earlier, purposeful thrusts, leaning his head against the human's shoulder. Kirk could feel, and hear the Vulcan's hot, ragged breathing and it made him even more turned on. This was definitely better. He could feel Spock's flesh against his own and it was rapidly driving him toward higher arousal. 

"Spock," he gasped.

Spock's reply was hardly coherent.

"Spock... please... Join us again," Kirk begged and dropped his own shields, just like Spock had taught him. The whispers of the Vulcan's thoughts tickled the edges of his mind. Spock placed his long fingers against Kirk's face, easily finding the meld-points. The touch was a very powerful combined caress and mind-link. Kirk almost came when he saw the look of abandon on the Vulcan's face. He hadn't realized, until now, how much Spock desired and needed their bond. They both moaned aloud when their minds finally melded.

_spock_

_jim_

_i missed you_

_i know_

_i want you_

_oh yes, jim, yes._

Kirk grabbed Spock's shoulders and thrust back. Their cocks glided together, slick with their semen. They were so close now, so close.

"Oh, Good God, Spock"

Kirk had completely forgotten where they were and all he could think of was the sensation of the Vulcan's hot flesh against his own sensitized skin. 

_i'm coming_

_yes, t'hyla, join me_

And he did. The orgasm rolled almost violently over them, and Kirk let out a moan that probably awoke the residents in the apartments above, but he didn't care. Spock joined him almost immediately. The aftermath of Kirk's orgasm shuddered through him even as Spock's semen spurted onto his stomach. Moments later, the Vulcan sagged against him and their lips met in a deep, satiated kiss. 

At last, Spock pulled away and Kirk sighed. 

"We're a mess, Spock."

"My apologies, Captain," he replied with an arched eyebrow. But Kirk saw the tenderness shining deep in the Vulcan's eyes, and the satisfaction. "You have yourself to blame."

"I guess I have at that," Kirk chuckled. 

"Indeed."

Kirk grinned. 

"I shall have my revenge on you, Jim," Spock continued as they tried to straighten their disheveled clothing. 

"What kind of revenge?" Kirk asked curiously as he felt a tingle of anticipation in his stomach. 

"I fear that revealing the details would not be conducive to my plans," Spock commented as they made their way out of the alley and continued their interrupted walk to the hotel. 

"Spock?"

"Yes, Jim?"

"I look forward to this relationship." 

"As do I." 

The Vulcan then surprised Kirk by leaning forward and kissing him full on the lips. It was done on the abandoned street on an anonymous planet somewhere far from Earth and far from their shipmates, but it was still in public.

Kirk smiled happily.

~>§}THE END {§<~

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Paramount owns Star Trek and all the characters harbored therein. I do not intend to infringe upon their copyrights and I make no profit on this.  
> Thanks to: My always thorough and honest beta, VastSee. Thank you, again, my friend.


End file.
